


Tailor Shop of Enbizaka

by Rin_chan32



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Death, F/M, Gift Exchange, Murder, Stalking, envy - Freeform, seven deadly sin series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Kayo Sudou is a tailor in the town of Enbizaka and she is known as the envy of the town. She has fallen in love with a man who she barely knows and catches him with multiple woman besides being with her. So, she decides to do whatever it take for him to be with her and no one else in the town.





	Tailor Shop of Enbizaka

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you aren't obsessed with the Evillous Chronicles by heart and have no idea who is who, let me help you out a little bit.
> 
> Kayo Sudou is Megurine Luka
> 
> Miroku Kai is Kaito Shion
> 
> Miruko Mei is Meiko
> 
> and the Rin and Miku are Rin and Miku.
> 
> This is also based off not only the Evillious Chronicles, but its also based off of MOTHY's seven deadly sins series and is from the song for envy.

Kayo Sudou sat behind her working desk that was in the front of her shop, using a simple metal block to sharpen the tailor scissors that she held in her hand, her blue eyes watching sparks fly off of the blades. Once she felt as if those blades that she held in her hands were sharp enough, she placed the block down and shifted her body to be positioned in front of a stack of fabrics in front of her. Kayo’s fingertips reached out and held onto a certain type of textile, rubbing the fabric between her fingertips before she pulled it from the stack and made it the length that she needed. Her hand held it down before she started to cut the fabric in front of her, her blue eyes constantly looking up as she cut to look out for anyone who might be coming in. 

 

And after awhile of her sitting in silence and cutting textiles, she heard the soft ring of bell in front of her. Kayo lifted her head to welcome whoever came in, but when her eyes lifted, she could do nothing but look at the beautiful man that stood in front of her and in the glass door way. She didn’t recognize the man, but at this point she didn’t really care due to how  entrancing his facial features were and how… how different he looks from all of the men that came in and out of her shop.

 

He has a sharp jawline that complimented his face-- which was completely free of any blemishes, scars, or facial hair. His hair was a beautiful blue that looked feathery and oh so soft, his navy blue eyes were hypnotizing whenever she looked into them. He was so beautiful in so many ways, Kayo had very little time to take in all of his beauty before she looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. 

 

“Welcome, can I help you with anything?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and moving a piece of her long pink hair behind her ear. She wanted to get his attention without being too obvious— she wanted to be subtle with all of her actions. 

 

The man nodded and smiled back— which made Kayo’s heart skip a beat, “yes, I actually need to buy something from you.”

 

That’s what she wanted to happen.

 

Kayo smiled more as she got up, leaving her scissors on the table with the stack of fabrics that she planned on using. “What do you need from me?” She asked him kindly, going over to the shelf with more textiles. 

 

He explained to the tailor that he needed just a few simple things for a friend of his and that he was in no hurry. But, of course, Kayo knew that she would hurry so she could see him quicker. The man also told her that his name was Kai Miroku-- which the tailor thought that it was a lovely name and suited him quite well. 

 

Kai left and told her that he’d be back later that week and left the pink-haired maiden to smile and wave at his back as he walked out. And once the door closed and she was left alone once again, a shaky chuckle left her curved lips as she grabbed her neck collar. It was this exact moment in where she realized that she was hopelessly in love with him, and that she wanted him to see him once again. 

 

Kayo hurriedly finished her other product she was working on before she started working on Kai’s, taking her time in order to make it as pretty as possible so he would come back. 

 

It was almost a week later when he came back to get what he asked her, his face letting her know that he wasn’t expecting her to be finished. He paid her the price that she said it was (which was a little bit less than usual because she wanted him to come back) and gave him the same smile she gave him when he came in. And before he left, she told him “I hope to see you again,” and he nodded in agreement before he walked out. 

 

And from that day on, she would always sit in front of the window and look for her “lover” walk around the town. She became obsessed to the point where she called him her husband even though she didn’t know him well enough, and she didn’t really care either. Kayo would always look for his ocean blue hair and watch him buy stuff or just casually walk around. She got jealous when he talked to another female— whether it was someone who was working a stand or just a passerby he accidentally bumped into. 

 

She started to go insane when she started to see him holding hands with a woman with short brown hair and a red kimono. Kayo had to admit that she was truly a beautiful woman— red lips, a large chest, thin, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. But was was this random woman that was with her husband better than herself? Although she was prettier than her, Kai didn’t need to hang out with some other woman and not even be with her.

 

And after a week of seeing the same behavior from him, she decided what was the best action of choice. She left her home late at night and waited until she saw the woman in the red kimono alone, then she launched her plan into action. 

 

Kayo stabbed her from behind with her tailor scissors that she had in hand before dragging her injured body somewhere isolated. From there, she took her kimono off her body before stabbing her until the woman was just a lifeless corpse on the ground. She got up and went back to her home, sewing up the open hole in the back of the kimono from her stab. Kayo then washed out the blood from the fabric and also the twin blades of the scissors that she held in her hand before going to sleep. 

 

The next day, the entire town was buzzing about the death of the woman named Mei, who was found in near a lake with multiple stab wounds and ripped from her clothing. Kayo acted as if she had no idea what happened during the night— pretending that she didn’t have this so-called Mei’s clothing in her room. 

 

She didn’t see her husband for a while after the murder of his new “lover”, so she figured that he would come back home and submit his love to her. So she sat down and continuing to tailor the clothes that were brought to her, still occasionally looking through the windows to look for Kai. 

 

But sadly, it was just a mere few days before she looked outside and saw him with yet another woman by his side. They weren’t holding hands like he was with the other woman, but they did seem quite close. And it was peculiar to Kayo because this woman seemed younger than him by a few years— which was confusing to her because she didn't think that his taste in woman reached that young. 

 

It didn’t matter in the end, memorizing the girl with a green obi around her waist and long pigtails that went to around her ankles. And just like what she did with Mei, she watched her husbands activities for about a week before she decided to get rid of her for good 

 

Kayo went out of her house late at night before she waited for the girl to come out of her house— which was oddly the same place Mei left. Once she went a bit aways, she held the scissors tightly in her hand before she stabbed her in the back of the neck. When the girl fell, she covered her mouth before she took her injured body to an isolated part of the town. 

 

She took the girls obi that was around her waist before she slit the girls throat and left her to bleed to death as she walked back to her home. She put the obi with the red kimono in her room before she washed the red liquid that was on her scissors before going to sleep. 

 

The next day, the town was buzzing about the murder of a girl named Miku who found dead early in the morning. Everyone was talking about how it was the second gruesome murder that happened in the town, especially since she was just barely a young adult.

 

Kayo pretended as if she had no idea what happened to this so-called Miku, putting on a worried face when woman came in and told her about her body. She acted as if the girls obi wasn’t in the back in her room and her scissors the used weren’t tainted with the dark red dye of her blood, shrugging it off and saying it was just rust. 

 

She looked for her husband on her free time, feeling very disappointed when she couldn’t find him anywhere. So, she figured that with the last mistress that he had that he will come home and submit his love to her _finally_. But— just  in case he was still in a mood to play games with her— she went into her room late at night and started to fix the clothes that she had hanging up. 

 

Her hands worked day and night as she worked on making the new clothes that she had look more beautiful than the other woman. But, her time to make herself prettier was put to a halt when she caught her love with yet another woman at the hairpin shop. He bought her a golden hairpin that sat on top of her head as she gave him a happy smile. 

 

And it was this woman that he was with that made Kayo feel absolutely disgusted in multiple ways— not only did he recover quickly from his last mistress that she dealt with, but he was with a child!! A child!! Of all the people in this damn town, he chooses a child to be his mistress instead of his own wife!! This was the last straw for her, waiting impatiently for the sun to set and the streets to stop buzzing with people. 

 

Kayo left her house and waited by the place that she knew her husband was, looking out for the child with the short hair to leave. Once the girl came out of the house with her golden hairpin shining in the moonlight, she grabbed her and took her to somewhere isolated.

 

Her hand was over her nose and mouth to her quiet, stabbing her over and over again until she died. Kayo took her hairpin off of her head before she went back to her house, putting it with the rest of the clothes. She washed her red scissors off before she put them away and went to sleep for the last night, rage boiling in her body as she slept. 

 

The next day, the town was buzzing about a 3rd murder of a child named Rin, everyone seeming devastated that she died at such a young age. The women who came into her shop were practically bawling because they felt so bad that she was gruesomely murdered. 

 

Kayo acted as if she didn’t murder the little girl late last night and had her hairpin in her bedroom. She had a worried look on her face and made her voice crack whenever someone talked about how bad her body looked when they found her. And as she said all of these things, she looked outside the window and waited for her husband to appear somewhere. But, he was nowhere to be seen for days on end and she was quite worried about him and wondered if he ran away to be with other women. 

 

So, Kayo continued to watch through her window for a while before she decided to give up on waiting for him to come to her. She went to the place her husband stayed with those women before knocking on the door and waited for him to open the door and greet her, but that moment never came. She knocked on the front door once more before his neighbor told her that he had left earlier that day and went to the temple at the top of the hill. She nodded and thanked kindly and left to go back to her house, gathering all of the things that she needed to leave.

 

Once the sun fell and night came upon the village on Enbizaka, leaving the people to leave the streets empty as they scurried to their homes with their families. Kayo Sudou went into her room and started to take off the clothing that she wore that day, and changed into the ones that were hanging up for days. She let the red kimono cover her pale body and thin arms before she grabbed the green obi and tied it tightly around her waist, finishing it off with the golden hairpin that dangled on top of her head. Her blue eyes looked into the mirror that was on the other side of the room before a smile slithered into her thin lips, feeling more beautiful than ever as the wore the items that her husband was attracted to. And once she was ready, she put on her shoes and headed out to the temple that her husband's neighbor told her where he was hiding at.

 

It was a long hike up the branchy hills up to the temple, but it was worth it to see her love and she couldn’t wait for him to see how beautiful she was now. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she saw the roof of the building, telling herself not to run and ruin the red fabric that was almost dragging on the dirty ground as she walked. And before she walked up the steps of the building, she made herself look more presentable than she was as she walked up the hill to see him. Her fingertips frantically messed with her bangs before she fixed the clothing that was on her body, letting out a sigh as she watched him sit up from the spot that he laid on the floor.

 

That was her chance.

 

Once he sat up and looked into the sea of trees, his lovely blue eyes shining in the bright light of her moon, Kayo left the spot that she was standing in and gave her lover a sweet smile. “Did you miss me?” She asked as she walked up to him.

 

There was confusion on his face, “I.. I don’t know who you are…”

 

A vein popped on the side of her face as she was enraged that he didn't recognize who she was. Maybe she was too beautiful for him to notice? 

 

She let out a sweet laugh, “I’m probably too gorgeous for you to recognize at the moment.., It’s me-- Your lovely wife.”

 

Kai’s face got even more confused as he got up and staggered backwards, saying that he never met her and didn’t know who she was. She tried to explain that she indeed was in lover, but before a single syllable left her rosy lips he recognized the clothes that were on her body. 

 

He started to yell at her and say that she had killed his family and yelled over hurtful things towards her, but she still had to remain strong in this moment. She told him that she had killed all of his other mistresses because he shouldn’t be out and doing such things with other women. She also added that she was the only women that she needed in his life, no one else was mattered more to him.

 

But, her efforts to explain things failed as he continued to yell things as her before he started to yell out for help and called her a murderer-- And that was the final straw for her. Kayo took out the scissors that she had put away in the green obi before she stabbed him in the abdomen, covering his mouth as she stabbed him again, and again, and again. Once his body fell onto the ground, she looked at the pool of blood that started to pour from his body and started to turn around. But, before she could leave, she knew that she couldn’t leave any job unfinished until she was truly satisfied with her work-- plus the night was still young.

 

So, she turned around and brought the twin blades to his corpse once more, mutilating his body from the once beautiful man that she had fallen deeply in love with. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be so pretty anymore so no other woman could ever fall in love with him or lay a finger on his body. He was _hers_  and she wanted it to be that way until the day that she died-- he would always be her property and she wanted it to be that way.

 

Unfortunately for Kayo Sudou, Kai’s yelled echoed and woke some people up and had the men who were investigating the deaths that happened earlier in the year running to see what happened. They ended up having to pry her off of the other and knocked the blood soaked scissors out of her red hands, pulling her away from him as she grunted as she stumbled back. They forced her to stand up and they took her back to the village so they could give her to the authorities, and the entire time she was escorted down the hill, she glared at his mangled body until she could no longer see him.

 

She was sentenced to be executed not much longer after Kai was murdered, and before she died the only words that she said was “he should’ve loved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely should've mentioned this sooner, but this is for @nastyclown on twitter/tumblr!! I had so much fun writing this for you and I know that this was supposed to me a Momoharu event, but when I saw Luka's name I couldn't help writing this for you! I hope that you enjoy what I wrote!!


End file.
